POEMA 5
by Florence Rose
Summary: TERMINADO. Un poema con acertijo... Si descubres el "encantamiento" oculto, dímelo con un review, sino también. Quiero saber tu opinión. SLASH (Suavito)
1. ANTES DE NADA

**ANTES DE NADA: UNAS COSITAS.**

1.- Todo esto pertenece a J.K: Rowling y a la Warner

2.- Es la continuación de "Poema con truco mágico4", y posiblemente sea el último

3.- Tiene "Truquito mágico". Es casi un juego que te propongo que adivines.

4.- Lo siento, pero no he medido los versos.

5.- Si te gusta o lo adivinas, manda review. Si no te gusta o no lo adivinas, manda review. Me gusta saber tu opinión. Por cierto, también se admiten respuestas ingeniosas, aunque no sean la respuesta correcta.

6.- La solución tardaré dos semanas o más en publicarla. Ya veré....

7- ¡Ah! No vale mirar los reviews acertados, ni la solución cuando la publique. ¡No seáis demasiado brujas!

8.- Por favor. Si lo descubres, no digas dónde está la respuesta.

9.-ES SLASH (suavito)

Pasa al capítulo 2.


	2. EL POEMA

Cuando Harry Potter volvió la noche después del partido a la Torre Gryffindor, ya todos sus compañeros estaban acostados. Silenciosamente para despertar a ninguno, se puso su pijama, y se dispuso a abrir la cama para dormir, pero al hacerlo, vio que encima de la almohada había una nota con un poema, como los que Draco Malfoy le solía mandar para concertar una cita entre ellos. Tuvo el impulso de arrugarlo y tirarlo a la papelera, ya que en su último poema, Draco Malfoy le había dejado muy claro que nunca lo amó. Estaba harto de esa relación de sumisión a la que lo obligó desde un principio Malfoy, en la que siempre le tocó perder, y de la que no sacaba nada a cambio.

Recordó como empezó todo. Como Malfoy no paraba de escribirle poemas desagradables deseándole la muerte, y como, en un momento de lucidez, vio el verdadero contenido del poema que estaba leyendo: Era una cita amorosa.

No podía creerlo. El chico que siempre le había demostrado el odio más acérrimo, lo amaba. Lo amaba en secreto. Eso fue suficiente como para sentirse feliz y agradecido, las semillas de las que nació un amor liberador al principio, y que ahora lo torturaba hasta la desdicha.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde que todo había sido un engaño de Malfoy, y que ahora estaba en sus manos.

Pero era difícil cambiar lo que ya se había convertido en una costumbre, así que, se metió en la cama, ya a la luz de la varita, comenzó a leer el poema, para después descifrarlo:

* * *

**Mi nombre en tu boca**

Sereno instante durante el cual mi nombre vas a mencionar

onírico y eterno momento en el que mi alma se desplaza

ysiguiendo la estela que sólo tú eres capaz de crear

yo, mi cuerpo y todo mi ser con tu voz siento que abrazas.

Obediente y sumiso esa voz yo siempre escucharía

resuelto sin que me lo pidas al fin del mundo la seguía

original sonido de tu boca que ni en sueños podré besar

nítida música a mis oídos, si me nombre te oigo mencionar.

Dolorosamente hasta la tortura sufro porque feliz ya no eres

impasible renunciaría a mi dicha por verte feliz con quien quieres

mi única felicidad es mi nombre en tus labios escuchar

inquebrantable estaría dispuesto a no oírlo, si te pudiera consolar.

No aspiro al amor que sé que por otro tú sientes

ojalá de verdad él te quisiera, pero estoy seguro que te miente.

Malfoy y yo no lomos dignos de nuestros nombres oír mencionar

boca que ahora solo dice su nombre, y que ni en sueños podré besar

Resignado estoy a tu sombra ser para siempre contigo estar

en tu boca amor mío, mi nombre, es lo único que deseo escuchar.

* * *

Harry terminó de leerlo y de descifrarlo. Se incorporó en la cama. Ahora sabía por fin que era lo que él más ansiaba. Siempre lo tuvo al lado y no se había dado cuenta. 

Sonrió y dijo solamente:

- Ron

Y en el otro lado del dormitorio, Ron feliz también sonrió.

* * *

FIN, (posíblemente sea el último)

Un beso

Florence Rose


	3. SOLUCIÓN

**Solución. **"Soy yo Ron. Di mi nombre." Se forma con la primera letra de cada verso, o sea, un acróstico típico.

He querido subir la solución hoy porque así puedo desearles **FELIZ NAVIDAD **a todos/as las que habéis seguido los poemitas. No creo que haga otro más de ésta historia, pero si tengo pensado hacer un fic de misteriocon mensajes secretos ocultos quesubiré en cuanto lo haya escrito por completo.

Otra vez **FELIZ NAVIDAD **y que obtengáis todo lo que deseéis, y besos para todos/as.

**Cristina **Sí claro, esa es la respuesta. ¿de verdad que te llavaste tanto tiempo con ésto. De verdad que te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias por mendar review. Un beso  
**Sheamoonie **Bien!!! Me encanta que te gustara éste poema. Quería que fuera un poco más optimista que los demás. Gracias por participar. Nos seguiremos viendo en "S" Un beso  
Forsaken Angel Sé que muchas preferiríais que hubiera quedado con Draco, pero aquí Draco no era un personaje muy positivo... bueno como en los libros. Un beso.  
**Damika Hiwatari **claro que había algo escondido, todavía no sabes lo retorcidilla que soy. Me gustó tu review gracias por mandarlo, y seguir mis poemitas. Un beso.  
**Iva Girl **Como siempre, acertaste. ¡Qué cortito tu review! ¿no te gustó? no es propio de tí. Ojalá coincidamos en otro fanfic, que me gusta tu opinión. Un beso  
**Hazmin-Gidmell **La respuesta correcta, y me alegra que te agradara mi fic. Sí, éste era más fácil, tienes razón, al estilo del primer poemita que publiqué. Gracias y un beso.  
**Liwk **Me encanta que hayas leído todos. Me dices que Harry debería haber quedado con Draco, pero es que todo fue un engaño. No sé si escribiré otro del mismo tema, si se me ocurre... Un beso.  
**Srta. Misao Maxwell **Me encanta que te gusten los poemitas, lo hice más fácil para que todo el mundo lo adivinara, ya que era el último. Gracias por el review. un beso  
**Ren-Wiggin **Me has emocionado!!! yo poeta, me encantaría. Me que te guste, no sé si has leído los anteriores, pero éste es el último de 5 poemitas que escribí. Un beso y gracias!!!  
**Strega-in-progress **Cuando iba a publicar la solución vi tus reviews. !Gracias!!! Me encanta que te hayan gustado todos, me haces muy feliz. Gracias por todos los reviews y besos!!


End file.
